Batman: Fading from the Light
by LeatherWings85
Summary: Here is a story I started like a year ago that I posted on other sites but not this one. It involves all four members of the TNBA Batfamly, and has several villains. Can't say much more without spoiling stuff.


**Batman: Fading from the Light**

Chapter 1:  
The Beginning

It all began one night around 10:00 p.m. Bruce Wayne was getting into his night time hobby rather early tonight. He arrived at the Commishioner's office soon after.

"I heard you wanted to speak to me," Bruce asks as he opens the window.

"Yes, its about this so called War on Crime," Jim responds, as he sips his coffee.

"What, about it?" Bruce responds angrily.

Jim nervously stands up, points at Bruce, and yells "I want my daughter out of it."Elsewhere, Dick Grayson, a.k.a. Nightwing is doing some late work of his own in his new home of Bludhaven.

Same thing every night cleaning rooftops and streets of scum, sometimes I wonder if any of us will ever settle down and retire he thinks as he he swings his grapple up to the roof of a nearby building.

Dick walks to the edge of the roof, "Well look what we have a couple of late night stowaways, going on a little after Christmas shopping spree."

He drops down to the alley, one guy turns around and picks up a crowbar, "You must be new in town, punk, let me show you the rules."

He runs at Dick and swings, Dick fades left and elbows him hard in the back, "One down one to go," Dick says as he heads towards the remaining guy who walks out of the shop.

The guy runs at him and hits his chest, Dick after falling down quickly gets back up.

He runs at the guy and punches him across the face, then he goes up to the guy, "So what's your story?"

"Just nabbin' a few t.v.'s, why you gotta problem with that?" the guy responds bracing himself to punch.

He swings his fist, Dick grabs it and punches him in the chest, which sends him flying to the ground, "Yeah, I do, now talk."

_Meanwhile_

"Since when do I have to tell her Jim," Bruce replies confused as to the fact that Gordon knows about his daughter.

"She works with you, there for, its your job. I don't want my daughter to be some vigilante," Jim replies angrily, then sits back down.

"Tell her yourself Commishioner she's your daughter, this is a matter between father and daughter," Bruce says as he jumps out the window the way he came.

"Who's your boss?" Dick yells as he shakes the man viciously.

"Alright, I'll talk, he's new in town, use to be from somewhere not too far from here, Garthom or somethin'..."

"Gotham!" Dick replies slightly confused, yet freaked out as he loosens his grip.

"Yeah, Gotham, that's it they they they..."

Dick quickly interupts, "Speak," then he sees the bullet in the guys neck and realizes he's dead.

Dick turns around to see someone running across a far away roof top, with a gun that seems silenced. He knows though its to late, he can't catch up. As the person jumps off the roof out of sight, he realizes it is a woman.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 2:  
A Dark Knight

Bruce sits on top of Gotham Tower. "We need to talk," he replies as a figure approaches from behind.

"So what's new this time, Bruce?" she says from behind.

Bruce turns slightly to the left and looks into the darkness, "He knows."

"Who knows?" Barbara cofusingly asks and moves forward.

"Your father," Bruce moves forward, then looks at her, "he knows that you're Batgirl."

Then there's silence, "Oh... and.."

She's quickly interupted as Bruce points his grapple hook at a nearby building, "he wants you out of it," he jumps and fires.

_Vroom Vroom_

The motorcycle gets closer and closer to the dark mansion. This place holds so many memories the bicyclist thinks to himself.

As he approaches the mansion he pushes the brake and gets off the motorcycle. He runs to the door and pounds on it.

Alfred, Bruce Wayne's butler, good friend, and adoptive father answers the door.

"Hello, sir..." Alfred responds then looks to see who it is, "...Master Dick! What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Where's Bruce? We need to speak."

"Uh, I'm afraid he's out on his usual nightly business, I see you were too," Alfred says looking at Nightwing's current attire.

"What time is it, Alfred?" Dick responds as he enters the Wayne Mansion.

Alfred shuts the door, "Nearly 4 a.m. sir."

Barbara gets home, to see her father sitting at the kichen table.

"Hi, daddy," she responds cutely as she walks toward the table.

"Don't worry, I suppose your friend told you, have a seat," Jim responds as Barbara sits down across from him.

"Look, Dad, I know that you don't exactly care for the fact that your daughter is a vigilante, but you're not gonna stop me understand," Barbara responds and slams her fist on the table.

"Listen I talked to Bruce earlier..." Jim says, accidently letting it slip out.

"So you know," Barbara pushes her seat back in surprise, "all of us? how long?"

"Yes, I know all about Bruce Wayne, you, and your friends Dick Grayson, and Tim Drake," Jim says and leans forward grabbing his face with both hands, "for a little over a year."

The Batmobile pulls in, Bruce gets out, changes, and heads upstairs. To his surprise he sees Dick and Alfred standing there.

"I got some information, you might want to hear about, Bruce," Dick replies.

They both sit down, "I'm listening," Bruce replies.

"One of your classical rogues, has infiltrated my city," Dick says, as he grasps the arm rest.

"How do you know?" Bruce asks, "anymore information?"

Dick tells of his encounter with the two thugs and the robbery,"all the rest I know is that it was a woman who shot the guy."

"So," Dick says waiting for an answer.

"Look's like we have some work to do, I'll get Robin, and we'll meet you at your base in Bludhaven," Bruce says, and at that they're off.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 3:  
Girl At The Door

"So this is your place, Dick," Bruce responds as he enters Dick's apartment.

"This is the place. Hey Tim, you didn't forget the bag with are you-know-what's did you?" Dick says as he enters the room after Bruce.

Tim enters the room, then shuts door, "the costumes are safe with me, Dick."

They all sit down, and then Tim asks, "So when do we get started?"

"Well we don't know who the villian is, or where they are, or what they want," Dick responds as he gets up to head toward the kitchen.

It grows silent, then Bruce speaks up, "Soon, Tim, soon. You and I will take the Batmobile, which is stored safely behind the apartment, just before midnight, hopefully whoever's planning this will make a move tonight."

Later, after Bruce and Tim have left, Dick is preparing to get ready.

"So what's the news Batman?" Dick responds over communicator, as he heads toward the secret area in his house, to change his clothes.

"We haven't got word of anything yet, but we're searching the West side of Bludhaven for anything suspicious," Bruce responds as he and Tim search for anything unusual, "so far just a few usual street crimes like you reported, with no lead on having a boss."

"Keep searching," Dick says as there's a knock at the door, "hold on there's someone at the door."

He opens the door and sees a young lady with tears in her eyes, she seems afraid.

"Barbara!" Dick yells in shock, right after turning off his comunicator.

"Dick, he knows, my dad knows about all of us," Barbara says slowly, "and he wants me to quit being who I am, Batgirl."

She enters the room sits down and tells him about what Bruce and her father told her.

"Wait, Bruce never mentioned anything," Dick replies and sits down next to her.

"Why, where is Bruce?" Barbara asks as she stares into Dick's eyes.

"Where do you think? Roamming the streets and roof tops, but the thing is he's in Bludhaven tonight." Dick replies then tells her about his confrontation a few nights back.

"Oh, my God," Barbara says, "there's only one feminine villian out of Arkham right now."

"Who's that?" Dick asks.

"Harley Quinn," Barbara replies as she stares at Dick.

Batman and Robin search the roof tops, until they have no lead, then they jump back into the Batmobile.

"Crime Report, just in, a menace, new to Bludhaven is currently holding three hostages at the old factory in South Bludhaven. He has many men for back up, police are still unable to enter the building."

At the news report Bruce replies, "Let's go Robin."

They arrive at the factory around 2:30 a.m., they avoid the cops and try to find away in.

"Dick we need your help, we've found them at the south end's old factory," Bruce replies trying to reach Dick on the comunicator.

Dick looks into Barbara's eyes and says, "its o.k. Babs, its gonna be alright, I'm sure your dad will get over it soon."

Barbara looks at him and says, "You got room for one more?"

Then they stare into each other's eyes and passionately kiss each other.

"Dick come in," Bruce replies.

"Hold on a sec, Babs," Dick responds to Babs, as he opens his comunicator.

"Yeah, Bruce. I'm kind of busy," Dick replies as he walks away from the couch across the room.

"We're at the old factory on the south end," Bruce replies as he tries to pick the lock leading inside.

"I'm kind of busy, I'll be there as soon as possible," Dick responds, "Bye!" and heads back to the couch.

"So was that Bruce?" Barbara asks as she sits there awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, they found out where Harley and The Joker are," Dick replies as he sits down, "I told him we'll be there as soon as possible."

"It can wait," Barbara says and they kiss again.

"So Bruce, is Dick on the way?" Tim asks as they head down the steps.

"Doubt it," Bruce responds, "but whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it."

_to be continued..._

Chapter 4:  
Night of Vengeance

She strokes his hair gently, as he holds on to her tight by grasping her back. Their lips stuck together like glue, the two of them never wanting to leave eachother ever again. Then he picks her up and carries her away.

"What about Bruce and Tim?" Barbara asks, as they head away from the couch.

"It'll be alright, they always are. And the answer to your earlier question is yes, you can stay," Dick answers as he sets her on his bed.

They head down the steps and get closer and closer to the villian. Bruce opens the door to enter the main area of the factory, and... **_Wham_**

A sudden jolt from what appears to be someone's fist smacks him in the face.

Robin helps Batman up to see Harley Quinn standing there, with one of her punch in a gun gadgets.

"So, look who finally shows up," Harley replies as she reloads her gun.

Batman runs up to Harley and throws a batarang which hits her gun causing it to explode. Then Robin runs forward and punches her in the gut, which sends her flying back across the balcony that overhangs ten feet up over the floor.

"Shame on you young man, don't you know its not nice to hit a lady," Harley responds as she struggles to get back up.

"Well, then Harl, we'll just have to teach him some manners, won't we," says a voice that approaches Harley.

"Joker," Batman replies, "when will you ever learn."

"Ahh, but I have learned Batsy, you see I've been studying this city of Bludhaven, where as you haven't got clue one about it, which gives me home field advantage," Joker responds as he reaches for a bat, "Batter's up."

Joker runs toward Robin and hits him off on to the floor ten feet below.

"Robin!" Batman responds as he looks down below.

"I'll be alright," Robin replies as he tries to get back up, "just finish off Joker."

"So what's the plan this time, Joker?" Batman asks as he swings at him with his left fist.

"Plan, what plan? My only plan was to finish you off in a city you have no advantages in," Joker replies mockingly as he swings his bat at Batman.

Batman grabs the bat and sends Joker flying towards the railing, "What about the hostages, Joker?"

"What hostages? Oh you mean those fellas over there, I got tired of waiting so finished them off one by one. Let's see I used a chainsaw, beat one to death with a club, oh, and I let Harley beat one with a crow bar. Good times," Joker responds as he laughs, "go ahead finish me, but what are you gonna do after that."

Then Harley comes up with a crowbar and hits Batman, which sends him to the ground long enough for Joker and her to climb up a ladder dropped down from the roof.

"It's been good seeing you again Bats, but remember I have friends in high places also," Joker smiles as he steps onto the roof.

The cops try to stop Joker and Harley from getting away in the helicopter, but its no use.

"So, Bats, what was he up to?" Tim asks as they head outside to the Batmobile.

"Nothing, it was just a sick game to try to finish me off," Bruce replies as they enter the Batmobile.

"What about Dick, you think he was in trouble?" Tim asks again as they start up the engine.

"No, it was just a visit from an old friend," Bruce replies, "Anymore questions?"

"No," Tim responds embarassed, as they ride down the street.

"Did you get the crystals?" a man asks sitting at his desk.

"Yes, boss, there right here," the clown responds.

"Good. Good job, Joker," the man replies, "these will come in handy."

_**The End**_

Batman: Bats in the Moonlight  
(Sequel to Fading from the Light)

Chapter 1:  
The Morning After

She walked into the room, where Dick was serving breakfast.

"About last night," Barbara says sadly as she pulls up a chair.

"Yeah, I know it was great and all, but we really should of helped out Bruce," Dick replies as he sits down with some pancakes, "but lets just hope things turned out okay."

"Yeah, we really should of helped out the guys, but still we should do that again sometime," Barbara says slightly embarassed.

Just then a car pulls up and two figures enter the room.

"So I see you have company," Bruce begins as he takes off his mask, "Did you get a good night sleep?"

"Yes," the two at the table reply, embarassed that they mention it at the same time.

"I see," Bruce replies as he sits down.

"So what's the news report?" Dick asks as he takes a bite of the pancake.

"Well, Joker got away, but he didn't have any plans except that of trying to kill me once more," Bruce says as he grabs a plate of pancakes,"Nice pancakes, new microwave?"

"Yes," Dick replies as they all laugh.

"We're sorry we couldn't help you out, we were busy," Barbara responds, "or I guess you kind of knew that," she adds as she looks at her pajamas.

"Well it would've been helpful if we knew it was the Joker we were up against," Bruce says as he takes another pancake.

"Oh! That's right you didn't know it was the Joker, we forgot to tell you," Barbara responds as she takes a bite of pancake.

Tim speaks up and says, "Wait you guys knew?"

"Let me guess busy," Bruce replies as Tim sits down at the table.

"So Joker, what do you think he wanted with those crystals?" Harley asks as he closes the door to the room.

"Who cares, we got are money, let the man do as he pleases. Now off to Gotham, sweetie," Joker replies as they head outside to the street.

_Click_

"Yes, boss," the man at the desk replies at the monitor screen behind him.

"Do you have the crystals?" the man on the monitor asks.

"Yes, boss, I'll get them to you soon," the man at desk responds as he shivers in his chair.

"Good, get them to me by tonight, there will be a helicopter waiting outside to pick you up at exactly 4:00 p.m., get in it and you'll arrive here, get them to me or it will be your head."

"Yes, boss," the man replies as the monitor goes off.

Bruce turns on the t.v. at Dick's apartment.

"Poison Ivy breaks out of Arkham today," says the t.v news reporter from Gotham, "in other news the Joker is back in town and causing rampage all over."

Bruce turns off t.v., "Well Tim looks like we're needed back home."

"All right, Bruce," Tim responds.

"I'll see you soon, Dick," Bruce replies.

The two of them leave, then Barbara asks, "You think there's something Bruce isn't telling us?"

Dick sits down next to her, "If I know Bruce there always is."

_to be continued..._

Chapter 2:  
Suspicious Minds

"Hahahaha," the Joker laughs as he throws a grenade down the street at a cop car chasing him.

**Boom,** the cop car explodes and swerves left and right until it crashes into a nearby building.

"Hand me another grenade, Harl," Joker replies from the backseat.

"Sure, puddin," Harley replies as she turns left, "Puddin," she turns around to see the Joker missing.

"Talk, Joker," Batman replies as he throws Joker to the ground.

"Who are you working for?" Batman asks.

"Me, I work for no one Bats," Joker responds as he gets to his feet.

Batman punches Joker in the face, then he punches him again in the stomach, "I've had enough of your crap Joker, tell me now," Batman replies as he strikes him again, just as Robin comes up from behind.

"Batman, I thought..." Robin says as he's interupted.

"All right, all right, its the Riddler, gave him some crystals, I don't know what he wants with 'em," Joker replies bleeding from Batman's hits.

Batman walks away from the Joker, "Let's go Robin, we got all of the information we need."

Robin looks at Bruce's fist which is covered in blood.

They arrive at the Manor around 4:30 a.m.

"I thought you said Joker wasn't behind anything, he was just trying to kill you?" Tim asks as he changes out of his outfit.

"There are some things you don't need to know," Bruce replies as he walks up the steps leading out of the Batcave.

"So, what do we do Dick?" Barbara asks, once again bringing up the subject.

"Huh, oh you mean about Bruce. There's nothing we can do, we have to sit back and hope for the best," Dick replies wishing he could do more.

"We have to do something, if he knows about us, I'm sure he knows about something else that's going on, he knows more about the Joker than any of us, maybe he thinks there's more," Barbara sits there waiting for an answer.

"All right, we leave for Gotham tommorow," Dick answers as they stand there waiting for the next day.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 3:  
Devil in the Dark

They arrive at Wayne Manor around 8 p.m.

_Ding Dong_

"Hello, Alfred is Bruce home?" Dick asks as they walk inside.

"Hello Dick and Miss Barbara also, what a surprise, Master Bruce is in the den," Alfred replies as they head to the den.

Then Tim comes up and says "Alfred have you seen Bruce?"

"No, Sir, I thought he was with you in the den?" Alfred replies.

"He went down to the batcave, said he had forgot something, I went to the bathroom, returned and waited, but still nothing," Tim says as Dick heads to the batcave. The rest follow.

When they reach the computer they see a file opened about the Riddler.

"That's it," Dick says.

"What's it?" Barbara asks.

"I know where the Riddler is," Dick replies as he changes into his Nightwing outfit and hops on a motorcycle, "and so does Bruce."

"But what does the Riddler have to do with this?" Barbara asks, as she heads toward Dick.

"No time to explain, Bruce could do something drastic," Dick replies as he rides out of the batcave.

Dick arrives at the Riddler's hideout around 10 p.m.

"Where are the crystals, Riddler?" Bruce asks angryily as he opens the door to the Riddler's office.

"Ahh, Batman, you found me, good job," Riddler replies as he gets up from his desk and comes up to Batman, "but you're too late the crystals are long gone."

Just then Dick comes running in.

"Batman," he replies as he looks in front of him, "Riddler, where are the crystals."

"Like, I just got done explaining to your friend here, the crystals are long gone, Dick," the Riddler replies cunningly.

"How'd you know," Dick replies quickly without thinking. Then he makes up for the mistake, "my uncle's name, Riddler."

"You can't fool me, Dick Grayson, as I told your friend, Bruce Wayne here. Not only are the crystals gone, but I know all of your secrets," Riddler replies, "unfortunately our plan isn't fully constructed, so that's all I can say for now."

Batman punches Riddler in the chest hard and Riddler goes flying back.

"Bruce, don't!" Dick yells.

Batman picks Riddler up and says "there's more to this Dick, something I'm not even sure about, yet," then he punches Riddler in the face and sends him flying across the room unconcious.

The Riddler's hat comes flying off revealing a microchip inside it.

Bruce walks up to it and Dick replies, "I'm not sure quite what it is, but.."

Bruce quickly interupts, "Mad Hatter!"

_**The End**_

Batman: Dark Streets of Gotham(The third part of Fading from the Light)

Chapter 1:  
The Hatter's Crave

"So you're saying not only Riddler knows about our secrets, but so does Mad Hatter, great," Dick replies as they head outside.

"Riddler's out cold, that chip affects the brain, he won't remember a thing," Bruce replies as he hops in the Batmobile and Dick gets on his motocycle.

"All right, so.." Dick looks back and sees that the Batmobile is gone,"great, oh gee Nightwing, thanks for the help, no problem Batman any time," Dick complains as he heads back toward the Batcave.

"Hello, Mad Hatter," a voice replies.

"Ahh," Mad Hatter turns around in his chair, "Poison Ivy."

"I've been following your trail for awhile now, and I'm afraid I want to take over now," Poison Ivy says as she grabs Mad Hatter and pulls him close, "you know Hatter, no one can resist me."

Mad Hatter grabs her head a she leans in for the kiss, "I know...at least no one yet," Hatter laughs as he sits back down.

"I'm afraid the kiss will have to wait my deary, I have matters with Batman to discuss," he says as he looks at the chip inside Ivy's hair.

"Yes, master," Poison Ivy responds now under Mad Hatter's control.

"Good, very good," Mad Hatter cries as he laughs off into the distance.

Meanwhile, back at the Batcave.

"So, Bruce, how are we gonna find the Mad Hatter?" Barbara asks.

"Not we, I, I'm going on this one alone, I want you and Dick to stay here with Tim and Alfred," Bruce replies as Dick pulls up.

"So, how are you gonna find the Mad Hatter?" Barbara asks angrily.

"This chip contains a metallic, that can only be found in an old factory in down town Gotham, the factory use to belong to Rupert Thorne. That's where I'll find Mad Hatter," Bruce replies as he looks at Dick.

Batman gets in the batmobile and takes off. Dick heads toward his motorcycle, when he's stopped.

"Dick, you heard Bruce, he said he wanted to go alone," Barbara responds as Dick keeps walking, "we could do what we did back at your place again," she says as she grabs his arm trying to change his mind.

"No!" Dick replies, "that was a mistake, never again, not when there's trouble," he responds as he pushes his arm loose.

"So you're saying, we're a mistake?" Barbara asks as she backs up.

"No, Barbara, but there's more important things right now, I'll always care for you Babs," Dick replies as he hops on the motorcycle.

"Be careful," she says, as he heads off she whispers, "I love you, Dick."

_to be continued..._

Chapter 2:  
Poisoned Hearts

Bruce arrives at the old factory around 3 am. He walks inside to see nothing, but an empty factory.

"Give it up Hatter, I know you're here," Bruce replies as he heads deeper into the darkness.

"Excellent job finding me," a voice says, "except you're wrong Hatter's gone," it continues as it gets closer.

"Poison Ivy!" Bruce asks confused as to what she might have to do with this.

"Good job, Batman," she replies as she lunges toward him with a kick. He dodges and he punches her across the chest, sending her flying.

A person approaches Batman from behind with a crowbar.

"Look out," a voice calls as it swoops down from the rapters.

Batman turns around and punches Mad Hatter right in the face as Nightwing lands beside Batman.

"Tell me Hatter, how were your subjects able to speak with the chip attached to them?" Bruce asks angryily.

Hatter barely scared responds, "Easy I was able to speak through them, the chip can do that you know, and with a voice amplifier it sounds just like them too, its one of my latest inventions."

Batman sensing something more grabs Mad Hatter by the shoulders and warns, "If you don't tell me exactly what's going on, I'll break you in two."

"Okay, okay," Mad Hatter replies a little shaken, "there's a bomb in your mansion, not like you'll ever find it in time, its nearly 4 am now, and you'll never find out how to shut it off."

Batman grabs Mad Hatter's hat and crushes it.

"How'd you know?" Mad Hatter replies as the clock strikes 4, "I know all about you."

"I know you too, Hatter. Its all about the hats," Bruce replies as he ties Mad Hatter and Poison Ivy up.

They head outside, and Bruce replies to Dick, "Thanx, for back there I didn't see it coming."

Dick astonished at Bruce's statement replies, "No problem."

"I'm proud of you Dick, I just want you to know that. I'd be proud to call you son," Bruce replies.

"Well, thanx...Dad," Dick looks toward Batman to see he's already gone.

_to be continued..._

Chapter 3:  
Back to the Good Life

"With everything back to normal here in Gotham, Joker and Riddler back in prison, thanks to certain leads where the police found them nearly unconcious each, there's been two more surprises that arrived in late last night: Poison Ivy and Mad Hatter, both found in an old factory down town, the police have this to say..."  
_Click_

"I'll get you next time Batman, you just wait and see, if I was this close now I'll just get closer and closer," Mad Hatter says from inside his celll.

"Oh, shut up," Joker replies from a nearby cell.

"Welll, Babs," Dick says, "have you decided what you're gonna do?"

"I've decided to return home, me and my dad have got to work this out," she replies as the two of them kiss goodbye.

"Well, Tim, its about midnight," Bruce says, "you ready?"

"Alright!" Tim responds.

"Well Master Bruce I see you're off once again," Alfred replies as the three head to the Batcave.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Bruce replies as he grabs his suit.

_**The End**_


End file.
